amity park interlude
by phantomgamer
Summary: between the events of the main stories things will still happen
1. Chapter 1

Meet the families

Joe was nervous. But who isn't nervous when they are about to meet their new girlfriend's family. "Don't tell them about your powers until I give the go alright?" said Sam as they flew to the alley by her house. "alright." said Joe slightly sweating. Sam noticed this and said, "It will be alright Joe, they won't overreact, just stay calm and hope they were too busy searching for me to be watching the news." "Okay." He replied as he touched down in the alley turning them visible again. "You know it is strange, I can use most of my powers in my human form. I suppose I will wait until my first battle to change to my reaper form." Said Joe after he put her down. "Good, it will be a big reveal to the whole world, just how badass you look." Said Sam with a light kiss on the cheek. "Right." Said Joe lightly blushing.

He knocked on the door and a voice from inside asked, "who is it?" and Sam said "it's me mo-" but before she could finish her mother burst open the door and tackled them in a crushing hug, "oh my sammykinns has come home!". "Honey what is it?" asked Mr. Manson as he ran to the door. Seeing his wife crushing his daughter and a stranger in a deadly hug made him say "for the love of god honey, let them breathe!" she complied as the two of them began gasping desperately for air. "Thanks dad, I don't think she even realized that she had Joe in that hug by the neck." Said Sam gesturing to Joe who was rubbing his bruised neck.

"So who is this young man?" asked Mrs. Manson who had calmed down. "Mom, dad, this is my new boyfriend, Joe Stevens." Said Sam. The response she got was rather funny. Mr. Manson smiled, Mrs. Manson spit her drink out, covering Joe in juice, and her grandma frowned. "Bathroom is down the hall, three doors on the left." Said Sam to the now soaked Joe, who nodded and walked away. "When did this happen?" asked her mom. "While I was gone." "Why aren't you with Danny?" asked her grandma. "We broke up so that I wouldn't be targeted by villains." "So you are finally dating a normal person." Stated her father. "Not quite." Said Sam with a smile. "What do you mean?" asked all three of them at once. "Well" said a now dry Joe, "I am the son of the, former, grim reaper of an alternate world." Sam's family's jaws just dropped. "But in saving us he lost most of his powers." said Sam. Their jaws dropped even further. "And now he is the newest member of team phantom." Finished Sam. Their jaws were practically touching the floor now.

When they recovered Sam's mom said "well, at least he is not the Fenton child." Sam just face palmed. "He seems nice enough." Said her father. "Well it seems that you are attracted to the heroes' sweetie." Said her grandma, making the two smile and blush. "So I suppose you will want to have 'the parent talk' with me, won't you sir." Said Joe to her dad, he smirked and said, "Let's head out back." Joe gulped and followed. "So where were you honey?" asked Mrs. Manson. "Well…"

Meanwhile at Fenton works. "Hey, Danny." said maddie, "what is it mom?" asked Danny. "Well, we finished a device that will read specific ecto-signatures and cause a negative of the composition to be fired, thus rendering it harmless to the specific ghosts. We need samples of you, Danni's, Ember's, and all of your allies, ectoplasm that way if we misfire any weapons, none of you will get hurt." She explained. "Will it hurt?" asked Danny, not wanting to cause anyone he knew (especially Danni or Ember) pain. "no, all we need is a hair, skin, or blood sample." Replied jack. "here." Said Ember as she plucked a still somewhat fiery hair from her bangs. "That takes care of me, but I wanted to ask all of you something." "What is it em?" asked Danny as he came up to her and kissed her. "I was hoping that I could get my door from the ghost zone and put it in your upstairs hallway so I can stay close to you babypop." Said Ember, kissing him back. "Well, we do need to head to the zone to get samples of our allies, so we can take a slight detour." said Danny, going ghost and grabbing a pack of vials and tools, for the collection. "we will be back in about a day, we have a lot of friends."

**Hi guys.**

**This is Phantomgamer here.**

**This is a series of what I suppose one could call filler.**

**However, the events of this series are linked directly with the main story.**

**Chapters will be released between the main series 'episodes' and may have mentions of their points in chronological series.**

**Also it may have mini crossovers such as a school fieldtrip to New York (hint hint) or a foreign exchange program with Japan (Megahint Megahint).**

**But that will be later.**

**Also, in a future chapter I will have Sam be asked exavtly what happened on her first date with Joe.**

**so i want you guys to come up with a story explaining it using the info given in phantom hero.**

**whoever has one send the idea directly to me via docX**

**if you have the best, you not only get it used in my story, but you may work with me to create a future instalment in my series.**

**good luck**


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Ember's door

"Alright, we have the samples from Dora, Sydney, Frostbite, Amorpho, and Pandora, all we need is Clockwork, Wulf, Johnny and his shadow, and Kitty." Said Ember as her and Danny flew through the zone looking for their friends. "Only if the last three promise not to cause any more trouble." said Danny as he checked the map. "Hey, why don't you send some copies to the rest of them while we get my door? I'm sure that Kitty and Johnny are at my place trying to visit me." "Fine let's go." Said Danny as he cloned himself. "Which way?" "Follow me."

They were flying towards Ember's door when, "there you are you little bitch!" Ember cringed. "Oh, just great." She murmured. "How dare you pull my emergency shut down switch and throw me in to the far frozen! And what are you doing with the whelp?" asked Skulker switching from a furious voice to a confused one. "Me and Danny are retrieving my door and bringing it back to his house." Replied Ember as she glared at him with a look that made Danny's spine tingle. "And why would you bring your realms entrance to your enemy?" asked Skulker, not putting two and two together. "Because we're dating, you idiot." Danny deadpanned. Skulker gained a look of utter dumbfoundedness, "what?" he asked. Danny just wrapped his arm around Embers waist and pulled her close into a kiss. Skulker was shocked, but he soon escaped that shock and said, "Well I suppose I could hang both of your pelts next to each other." And with a quick eew, from the two, Skulker attacked.

**This is my first battle scene, I apologize if it sucks.**

As Skulker blasted an ecto-beam Ember materialized her guitar and blocked it, in the meantime Danny was charging up an ice beam only to be interrupted by… another Skulker? "What the hell! I didn't know you could create copies!" yelled Danny as he dodged a beam of ectoplasm. "I cannot create clones, whelp. I am Skulkbot 1000. Created by Technus to assist Skulker in unfair fights." Replied the robot in a somewhat Skulkerish voice with a metallic echo. "Well that is just great, looks like I have to destroy you before I help Ember." Retorted Danny as he charged it. Ember had just released a mighty riff from her guitar, but Skulker dodged it and sent back a rocket that was quickly dispatched with a fire ball from Ember. She then started to talk while dodging blasts, "looks like your aim is still terrible. But I am getting annoyed by you, so why not be a test dummy for my new technique. I call it the 'rock of rages'." As she said this, her band appeared behind her and her guitar hooked up to an amp, she then began to play eruption and the super sonic waves from her guitar became an enormous twisting snake of vibrating notes. "Oh, shit." Said Skulker as he flew away at his top speed, dodging its lunges he then flew right by Skulkbot, who was then cut to pieces by the musical notes vibrating fast enough to cut through pure iron like it was butter. However when the song ended so did the attack, and before she could do anything Skulker had her by the neck with her guitar batted away.

"I have you now you pitiful waste of ectoplasm." Said Skulker. Danny saw him raise his arm and a glowing green blade came out of it. What happened next happened so fast and was so purely based on instinct that Danny barely realized that it happened at all. He charged at Skulker so fast that he broke the sound barrier, the ectoplasm in his hands elongated to about two and a half feet and formed into the rough shape of a sword, and he sliced off Skulker's arm and caught the blade with his sword. "What the hell, since when can you materialize ectoplasmic weapons?" asked Skulker as he backed off. "Since you attempted to kill my girlfriend, asshole." Replied Danny with a look that, if it were possible, looked like it could kill. "Well no matter I can-" before he finished, Danny swooped in and sliced his armor to ribbons and sucked him into the thermos. "Whoa, you kicked his ass Danny." Said Ember as she flew up to him. "Yeah, and I guess I learned a new power." He replied. "Let's get going, I need a nap."

They made it to Embers door with little more confrontation, and when they arrived, "Ember where have you been!" yelled Kitty as she tackled her in a hug. "Yeah we were worried, - and what's with the punk." Asked Johnny 13. Ember responded with an "I'm fine and Danny is-" Danny decided to return the favor she did at the press conference. When their lips parted she finished with a, "yeah… that." While she desperately tried not to fall over from her light headedness. This shocked the three ghosts. "Whoa, you two are dating?" asked Johnny, while Shadow looked on with a surprised face. "Yup" said Danny. "We just came to move her door to my house, wanna help?" "Why do you need, or want our help?" asked Kitty. "Well, Ember is my girlfriend, thus making you guys, her friends, my friends as well. Plus I just learned a new move and have two clones collecting samples of hair and such from my allies so I'm at like, a sixth of my power." Explained Danny. "Fine, lead the way, we'll hook it up to my bike, just show us where to go." Said Johnny while grabbing the door frame.

Halfway to the Fenton portal Danny's clones came back, with the samples, and re-fused with Danny. That's when he remembered and asked, "Hey, if you two promise not to cause any trouble in Amity Park anymore, and you give me an ectoplasm sample, you guys can hang out with us whenever you want with no fear of being hurt by my parent's weapons, whatchya say?" "Well sure, I guess it won't hurt to make it safe to hang with you guys." Said Kitty, "Then we need one hair from you two, and a syringe full of Shadow's essence." Said Ember. They gave the samples and got home.

When they came through the portal, the three new ghosts had weapons aimed at their faces before Danny said, "hold fire they are Ember's friends." And the guns were lowered. "Sorry, there have been a lot of ghosts trying to escape while you were gone." Said maddie, as she put the gun down. "Do you have the samples?" asked Jack. "Yup, and we also have embers door." Said Danny as he unchained the door. "We are going to put it in the hallway alright." Said Ember. "Sure, oh you are going to need these; they are special nails that can hold ectoplasmic items to any natural surface." Said Jazz as she tossed the nails to her future sister-in-law. "Thanks Jazz." She replied, phasing up to the hall. "Alright, how about directly across the hall from me?" asked Danny. "Sounds good to me, just make it opens in." replied ember with a kiss. He hammered it to the wall and said, "Maybe we should paint it the same color as the rest of the doors later." Said Ember while noticing just how bad her purple door looked against the beige walls. "Yeah but not right now, its eleven PM on a Sunday, we should get some sleep, considering it's your first day at Casper High with me tomorrow." Said Danny as he turned back to his human half, kissed Ember goodnight, and went to take a shower before bed. Ember was excited, now she could stay with her babypop all day.

***whistles***

**This may be my longest chapter yet!**

**Well, I am going to keep the filler coming until about June 16th because ,if I am lucky, I will be seeing Roger Waters, live performing The Wall, in Yankee Stadium, on June 14th, but, if I don't then just expect a break from writing for a while.**

**Phantomgamer, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dark side of the town

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIING, BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIING. Ember's alarm clock rang through her lair. "Uuugh, five more minuets." Said ember as she reached for the snooze button. "Come on Em, wake up and get dressed, we have to go to school!" yelled Danny from downstairs. Ember woke up fast when she heard that, she jumped out of bed and found an outfit for her first day in school. Danny was downstairs packing a back pack for ember, it was a black and white bag with his insignia on it, and he got it for free because it was his own licensed merchandise. When Ember came down, Danny stared and said "whoa," she was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with her insignia on the chest, black skinny jeans with green stitching down the sides, a belt with blue studs the same shade as her hair, a silver chain hooked across the side of the belt with a DP keychain, black boots that went up to her shins, no makeup, and a choker with a silver skull on it. "Well, what do you think?" she asked, "You look…amazing." He said slowly in a daze. "Thanks babypop, we sure are going to turn heads aren't we?" she replied.

After a breakfast of cornflakes (my favorite cereal) they went to pick up the others (Joe was living in their guest room) and went to school. And when they arrived they all, minus tucker of course, did turn heads. Upon seeing Danny with Ember, Dash and Paulina went to work. "Hi Danny." Said Paulina in a sickly sweet voice. "Hi Paulina." Said Danny in a monotone voice. "Why don't you leave that blue girl and come with meee?" she asked. "three reasons, one, I don't like you, two, I'd rather not get mauled by my girlfriend, and three, just because you get a thrill out of separating people for no good reason doesn't mean you can do it with everyone." Said Danny with a glare that would have sent Paulina running if she wasn't so surprised. And after stuttering for a few seconds, she walked away fuming.

Meanwhile, "Hey their babe, why not-"started dash "not interested" interrupted Ember. Dash wouldn't give up. "Oh com-" "still not interested." Said Ember. "well-" "listen, one more word, and you're balls will be right next to your eyes." "Oh-" and sure enough, Ember turned to him and kicked him where the sun don't shin. "EEP" he screamed as Ember walked away. As Danny and Ember reached the main office and signed her in, they found out that Ember had all the same classes as the rest of team phantom. First period went fine, with no problems. In fact everything went fine until Gym class.

They had just finished playing dodge ball, and they were in the showers when. "Fenturd!" was heard through the boy's locker room, followed by Danny being slammed into the wall. "Your Girlfriend kicked me in my junk this morning and now you're going to pay for it." Danny just looked at him and said, "Did you forget that I'm half ghost Dash?" "I don't care if you are full ghost; I'm going to kick your ass!" And at the same time the same thing happened to Ember. "Bitch!" screamed Paulina. Ember was thrown into a locker. "Hey, what's your problem!" she yelled. "As Danny's future wife my problem is you being close to him." replied Paulina. "I'm going to be his wife you little skank, so get the fuck away from me before I phase you into a locker and melt the door shut." In both locker rooms, fighting was heard until both Danny and Ember walked out of their respective locker rooms, unscathed, followed by laughing friends, and told Mrs. Tetslaf what happened and how to get their respective assailants out of, Paulina's locker, and Dash's ecto-goop.

When seventh period came around Sam made a mistake by asking, "Jeez, we haven't had a ghost attack since yesterday, think they gave up?" witch was immediately followed by Danny's ghost sense going off as technus appeared. "Aha! I, Technus, master of all technology and-what's the new phrase?-oh yeah, numbuh one gangsta of tech, have-hey what are you doing?" he ranted before noticing that some of the students were either vomiting or laughing uncontrollably. "Please, never say that 'gangsta of tech' thing again." Said tucker between gags. "Too funny, hurts!" said Danny and Ember while laughing hysterically. "Was it that bad?" he asked. "Yes, now before you embarrass yourself further I'm gonna send you back to the ghost zone." said the voice of Joe. "Hey where are you child?" asked technus. "Right here." Said Joe as he turned visible behind him.

He clenched his fists as black, shadowy, fire engulfed him. When he stepped out he was wearing a black, cloth, trench coat similar to his reaper forms cloak with tattered edges, underneath was a black shirt with the design of a ribcage, he had black jeans with a silver skull on the belt buckle, black combat boots, gloves with a skeletal finger design apparently torn halfway up the fingers, and on his face was half of a skull mask, over the left side of his face. He held his right arm out, and a large disk of black energy formed, it slowly stopped spinning until it became obvious it was a scythe, a foot taller than him, black rod, blade about three and a half feet, with purple flames designed going away from the blade. He then looked up at technus and opened his eyes which have started to glow like two lanterns.

Everyone was astounded at his form, technus was terrified. "Sweet zening zeners! What in the ghost zone are you!" he screamed. "Names Joe Stevens, half grim reaper, and new member of team phantom." replied Joe. "And you are going back to the 'Ghost Zone'." He yelled as he used his scythe to open a portal to the ghost zone, and batting technus into it, before closing the portal. He then landed and turned back. "So is seventh period over yet?" he asked, before leaning back in a chair. "Yeah in a minuet or so" replied Sam who went up to him and kissed him, both slightly blushing. Luckily the bell rang before the fan mob could form and they all vanished.

Back at Fenton works, they all arrived in time to see Jazz, Maddie, and Jack at the TV. "Come on Joe is on TV." Said Jazz. They all gathered around the TV and watched the reports of Joe's hero form, there were many reports of how scary, cool, or evil he looked in the form and that's when they heard it. "Joe, Joe, Joe' getting louder and louder. "Oh great, now my fans are just as rabid as yours Danny." He said to Danny who just received a text from tucker. 'S.O.S. trapped in fan crowd. Danni tried to save me. She is trapped also. Get out here before I am crushed and Danni is raped. Or worse!' at least that is what the Fentons read when they picked up his phone after he shot the control panel grabbed Joe, and Ember , and went out side to disperse the crowd.

When the crowd was sent running, and the press was satisfied, Danny went to find Danni. He found her huddled behind a dumpster, once again, just a head. "d-d-Danny?" she stuttered. Danny asked "what happened?" she started crying as she said, "I tried to get tucker out but someone grabbed my foot and pulled me in, I tried to phase out of their grasp but I just ended up turning them intangible too, there were three men and a woman and they started tearing off my clothes and they were touching, my-my-my my breasts, one of them was going for my-my-my-but they heard you Joe and Ember's battle screams and bolted." Danny was appalled, so were Joe, Ember, and tucker who had arrived earlier. Soon Danny's horror turned into unbridled rage.

Before anyone could stop him Danny flew to the nearest news station and interrupted the news. Saying. "I apologize for this but this is important, please send this feed to every channel in Amity Park," they did so without question, they had never seen him so mad. "pardon my interruption citizens of amity park, but I just found my sister Danielle Fenton / Danni phantom, crying, only a head due to the fact that she was completely naked and only her head was visible, because, in the middle of a fan crowd for the newest member of team phantom, where she was trying to keep my friend tucker Foley from getting trampled, she was grabbed by the foot, stripped naked and fondled and groped and almost raped by what she said were three men and a woman, before I was alerted by tucker of the possibility of this happening via text message, and scared every single rabid fan away from my house. This is following an incident the day we returned from our absence where, Samantha, please don't hurt me for saying that Sam, Manson lost a boot, and Danni had her shirt and pants torn off by other fans. Now, I have four things to say. One, whoever has the aforementioned items please return them to their proper owners. Two, the next time fans get that crazy towards us I will release a low power ghostly wail at them. Three, just because my sister now has the appearance of a seventeen year old doesn't mean you can treat her like one yet. And…four" his voice got low and dark, his eyes getting slightly red around the edges. "Those who attempted to rape my sister have two choices. A) Come forth, apologize, get a really hard ecto-blast from me, ember, and Danni, and take your prison sentence like a man. Or B) stay hidden, get found by me, get beat and tortured within an inch of your life, get thrown into the ghost zone to get finished off by the ghosts, then get beaten to oblivion by me when I find you there. And trust me, I don't mind being exiled from the earth if it means protecting my sister." And with this he left the studio and returned home to find his friends and family looking at him with slight worry. "I meant everything I said earlier guys, and they know it. They will turn themselves in and we will get a call in, three… two… one…" ring, ring, ring.

After confirming the assailants, they each got a mid power ecto-blast from Danny, Danni (who used full power), and Ember, and the trial was deemed unnecessary, and they received twelve years of prison. The group stayed home for a few days to help console Danni.

Meanwhile, in Clockwork's tower. "They must visit Halloween town first, I will allow the merge to be accelerated in the forest, and then I shall send a shadowling to bring them all there." He said. "This seems to be going well." Said Dan, now out of the thermos, his hair had stopped burning, it was now in a ponytail, tied at the neck, and about a half a foot past the tie, and it stopped. His eyes became their original green, and the fangs and pointy ears were gone. "As is your progression back to the side of good." Retorted Clockwork. "Yes, but those damned nightmares are keeping me from sleeping." He replied annoyed and exhausted. "I'll get nocturne on it soon, but let me prepare the events for your younger self first." Dan nodded and looked into the time screen. How would they react to this land, so many ghosts, and so much mystery?

**End of first intermission**


End file.
